RE:UNION
by Alchemya
Summary: Una militancia que se hace llamar "Iluminación" afirma limpiar al mundo y erradicar al pecado. Algunos sobrevivirán, otros perecerán. A manos de la traición las alianzas se forman, así es como la esperanza crece. El romance florece, y de la sangre se alimenta. Sobrevivir es solo parte de la rutina, y la noche se vuelve la mejor amiga de la paz.


Buenas noches, días, queridos lectores que me recuerdan, hola también a los que ni me conocen, o a los que pensaron que ya no existía.  
Soy Alchemya, mucho gusto. Parece que he regresado a medias.

Espero les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

 _"Nací, para confiar en nadie._  
 _Crecí, para ser traicionado._  
 _Maduré, creyendo firmemente y llegando a entender que no necesito de nadie._  
 _Aprendí, que mi corazón no sabe amar._  
 _Me convencí, de que a ella no la necesito"._

 _Por eso ahora, mientras sostiene su arma, la observa, y solo la ve a ella, se da cuenta de que el descaro no le alcanza. Que el orgullo la mantiene. Que la herida solo le da una excusa. Que al recordar qué la llevó donde está, no le interesa. Lo único que quiere, es regresar con ella._

 _El que su cuerpo no se mueva es una señal de terquedad, de no ir a ese lugar, y otro donde la racionalidad le dice dónde enfocarse, solo para no hacerle caso a la inutilidad con la que está lidiando._

 _El cuerpo le temblaba no sabía si por el frío, si porque no sentía ira, si era porque muy en el fondo, sabía quería llorar._  
 _Que esa mujer la había liberado. Que de todos sus pesares, ella los fue encontrando y quitando, aunque la víctima de varios terminara siendo._

* * *

Cuando todo comenzó, no era más que una simple adolescente. Tenía quince años, a lo sumo. De nuevas ruinas renació, entre cenizas y tierra manchando gran parte de su piel, ropa, y hasta el cabello.

Lo único que resplandecía limpiamente era el brillo en sus ojos, sediento, determinado en salir de la zona.

Para levantarse del suelo en medio de la guerrilla, flexionó una pierna y el polvo revoloteó alrededor de sus descalzos pies. Apoyó cansada la mano sobre la rodilla, y al gruñir, hizo fuerza para pararse, gritando y así, dejó su vida atrás: huyó.

Escapó de los gritos, desgarradores, enfurecidos, los que se clasificaban directo como alaridos agudos de dolor. La muerte.

Huyó de lo que fue la zona de confort alguna vez, a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría ahora.  
Las nubes de polvo y humo que mezcladas convertían en algo perdido a la escena. Las lenguas que estiraba el fuego hasta el cielo, provocando a una lluvia aparecer.

La arena en el suelo quemaba su piel, el calor era abrumador, tanto que parecía un horno el área. Entre más cadáveres, menos soldados, y por allí era que se escapaba.  
No sabía si es que la veían como un muerto que corría sin destino además de perecer, y por eso la dejaban. O porque planeaban dejarla viva para peores acontecimientos.

El pánico le aceleró el ritmo de los latidos, y su garganta seca quiso humedecerse para calmar los nervios, sin embargo, nada más provocó tos. Un tropezón, que no fue caída; y así avanzar otro largo tramo más.

Las sienes que palpitaban, el dolor de cabeza. La derrota de haberse acobardado y de aquí sacar la fuerza para sobrevivir por su propia cuenta.  
Ser egoísta, y en el peor de los instantes para sus seres queridos, finalmente haber abandonado la mentira en la que se criaba.

— ¡ _ **Luka**_! — Los ojos azules que poseía buscaron a cada lado y una daga fue lanzada a sus pies. Un muchacho se acercó a ella trotando, desde detrás de una columna caída.

— Yuma. — Musitó, él se veía igual que ella, solo unos pocos años mayor, era apenas más alto. — ¿Estás también huyendo?

El semblante de él tembló, entre inseguro de hablar y serio. Asintió.

— Te vi correr desde lejos, solo te estaba esperando. — Enfatizó al señalarla a ella con la palma abierta y en dirección al cielo. Humedeció su garganta, parpadeó, y volteó rápido a seguir caminando apresurado a la misma dirección que ella. — Vámonos.

Ahora que él estaba con ella, Luka sintió su cuerpo entrar en una especie de alivio. Él es su hermano.

Una duda la atajó en el camino, provocando que esquive un paso antes de seguirlo.

— Yuma… ¿Qué piensas al respecto de…?

— Ellos nos abandonaron primero, y por poco yo lo hice contigo. — Echó a correr, alzando el escudo de un soldado muerto entre los escombros. — ¡No lo pienses demasiado!

De aquél modo, el rostro de Luka se transformó en uno serio, tenso, y una respiración igual a medida que corría.

"No mires detrás" le decían sus sentidos, y en lo que el viento silbaba una desolada melodía a través de la destruida colonia, los árboles quemados y contra sus propios oídos, huyó junto a su hermano, sin jamás querer volver a pensar en lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Cinco años más tarde, Colonia del Sur.  
**  
— ¿¡Por qué están aquí?! — Exclamó una joven de ojos aguamarina, viendo la destrucción azotar su colonia.

— _Valgustus_ _Requiem._ — Pronunció el soldado montado en un caballo. El negro uniforme se armonizaba con las nubes de humo detrás de él, y a su paisaje lo adornaba el fuego.

Alzó la espada y cortó la cabeza limpiamente de un acobardado habitante de la colonia, aterrorizando a al joven adolescente.

— _Valgustus réquiem…_ — Repitió ella con los ojos agigantados y retrocediendo, aunque su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, y parecía haberse petrificado. — Ustedes son los que creen que eliminando a todos… harán un mundo mejor, limpio de nosotros…

El soldado desmontó al animal, y confirmó con una tétrica aura en su rostro, al inclinar la cabeza hacia delante unos pocos grados.

— _**¡Hey!**_ — La voz de una mujer interrumpió al militante, llamando así su atención. El hombre bajó la espada, al ver que ella le apuntaba con un arco y flecha. No importaba que su abdomen estuviera sangrando, no importaba que detrás de ella, hubiese otra persona, con la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros, y además, utilizando su espada.

El militar tensó la mandíbula, enarcando el entrecejo.

— Nosotros también podemos defendernos… —Murmuró ella forzosamente, pues parecía costarle respirar, sin embargo, eso no la detenía de mantener una perfecta postura para apuntarle.

Aquél hombre tragó saliva, y sonrió como loco a la hora de blandir la espada hacia ellos sin piedad.

La más joven de los cuatro presentes, aprovechó.

— ¡Ahora! — Gritó desesperada, temblando aún, pero de nervios para que todo saliera bien. Su rostro se contorsionó en uno de odio, valentía, y puro terror al mismo tiempo.

Una bestia apareció desde el aire, como si se integrara allí mismo. Batió sus alas dos veces, empujando a los tres aldeanos hacia atrás a pasos torpes, mientras que al miembro Valgustu le provocó que cayera al suelo mal, desarmado.

Un rugido que salió de su enorme boca, hosca, causó que éste se cubriera la mitad del rostro, sin poder evitar admirar al dragón. Su piel resistente, azul como una noche oscura, y de ojos tan amarillos como el sol.

Un calor tan candente, y una llamarada tan hermosa de fuego como solo las que el sol podía reproducir, fue lo último que vio. Que vivió.

* * *

Para serles sincera, no sabía que iba a volver a escribir.

Pero sí tengo que decirles algo, esto es parte de una apuesta, y a partir del primero de julio, una muy famosa y respetadísima autora, será mi perra. La apuesta consistía en que si yo no publicaba nada antes de la fecha, sería su esclava, y si quería evitarlo, tenía que hacer lo contrario.

Con mucho amor, les dedico el inicio de este fic a ustedes, quienes leen, a alguien muy especial, Kihara CJ, y a mi perra, Megurine Chikane.

La pareja la decidiré con el avanzar de los capítulos... muchas gracias por leer, si te gustó, me alegra, mucho. Si no, entonces hay muchos autores ahí fuera capaces de complacerte, gracias por pasarte de ambas maneras. Hasta la próxima :3


End file.
